Yo no valgo para esto
by Iunmo
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida, acomplejada por su físico y cuyos conocimientos sobre chicos y ligar son prácticamente nulos; pero cuando está con Naruto le es tan fácil ser ella misma...NaruHina.
1. Cosas de la Navidad

**Yo no valgo para esto**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: cosas de la Navidad**

* * *

Once de la noche.

La mayoría de los edificios de la zona estaban en silencio y con las luces apagadas. Pero no todos.

A través de una ventana cubierta por una cortina rosa semitransparente se vislumbraba la luz de una lámpara encendida, y en el interior se oían las voces de una conversación.

Tres chicas se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación, sentadas sobre una alfombra mullida. Estaban en pijama y charlaban animadamente, riéndose de vez en cuando.

Una de ellas, que tenía el pelo rubio platino y los ojos muy azules, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, abriendo un cajón y hurgando en él.

-Atención, chicas-anunció la rubia con tono alegre-¡Es la hora de los esmaltes!

Las otras dos chicas dejaron de hablar y la miraron.

-¿No se llamaba "el rito de los esmaltes", Ino?-preguntó la que tenía el pelo rosa chicle, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La que estaba en el suelo con ella la miró y asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

-"La hora de los esmaltes" suena más profesional-replicó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

-Si tú lo dices…-le concedió la pelirrosa.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Y ahora, vamos a lo importante.

Ino cerró el cajón y volvió a sentarse con las otras dos chicas sosteniendo varios frasquitos de colores en la mano.

-¿Quién quiere ir primero?

-Yooop-dijo Sakura, extendiendo la mano hacia delante.

-Vale. ¿Rosa o rojo?

-Hum, hoy me siento bipolar, ¡los dos!  
-Sakura, "rosa con rojo, puñetazo en el ojo", ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Ino con cara de fastidio.

-Lo sé. Esque me encanta torturarte. Rosa.

-Ino suspiró y tomó la mano de Sakura, desenroscó la tapa de uno de los frasquitos, y con el pincelito que tenía en el otro extremo empezó a pintarle las uñas.

Cuando ya llevaba siete dedos, la rubia empezó a improvisar una pequeña poesía, como siempre que se reunía con sus dos amigas en una fiesta de pijamas:

-_Rosa como la flor de cerezo para Sakura…_

_Que, además de tener la frente grande, tiene la cabeza muy dura._

-Ino, no te doy una colleja porque todavía se me tiene que secar el esmalte de las uñas- dijo la pelirrosa con notable irritación.

-A mí también me encanta torturarte, cielo. ¿Puedo ir ahora yo?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

-Muuuy bien-Ino movió los dedos sobre los frasquitos, indecisa. Al final cogió el azul oscuro y empezó a canturrear:

-_Yo cojo el azul, mi color: con él en las discos suelo arrasar,_

_Y hasta a tres tíos en una noche me suelo foll…_

-Es suficiente, Ino-la cortó Sakura de modo tajante-. Puedes herir la sensibilidad de Hinata.

La tercera chica, que no había intervenido todavía en aquella conversación, se ruborizó un poco y giró la cabeza para mirar a la pelirrosa.

Incluso alguien que no la conociera de nada habría adivinado en seguida su personalidad.

Su pelo largo y brillante, que le cubría la frente con un poblado flequillo, le daba un aspecto tranquilo e introvertido. Su piel nívea se ruborizaba con facilidad, delatando a menudo sus emociones. Y sus ojos grises perlado, que no solían cruzarse con los de otras personas porque lo evitaban a toda costa, confirmaban lo que se notaba a primera vista: aquella chica era buena y mable y muy, muy tímida.

-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan- habló la joven mirando a su amiga, tratando de apaciguarla- ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Cierto, los versitos guarros de Ino ya son como de la familia –confirmó la pelirrosa.

-¡Soy una poetisa incomprendida!- suspiró con fingida tristeza la aludida. Terminó de pintarse la mano derecha y acto seguido se la colocó en la frente con gesto teatral.- Qué desgraciadita soy, ayayay…

-¿Has dicho "desagraciada"? Pues sí, lamento comunicártelo, pero lo eres- dijo Sakura mordazmente.

-¡Calla, frentuda-chan!-dijo Ino entre sus propias carcajadas y las de las otras dos pellizcando cariñosamente a Sakura, que la tiró de los mofletes, roja como un tomate de la risa.

Cuando las tres se calmaron, la rubia volvió a hablar:

-Bueno, yo ya he acabado. ¡Te toca, Hinata! ¿Qué color quieres?

-Sorpréndeme- dijo la morena esbozando una sonrisa.

De nuevo, los ágiles dedos de Ino tantearon entre los frascos y pilló uno al azar.

-¡Ajá! ¡Blanco!- dijo triunfal.

Hinata se ruborizó y extendió la mano sonriente.

La otra empezó a pintarle las uñas, ideando una nueva rima:

-_Es el blanco de Hinata, puro como es ella,_

_Con los ojos perlados y bonitos labios color grosella._

_Envidiada por las mujeres, por los hombres deseada,_

_¿Quién será el afortunado que le quite su cualidad más preciada?_

-¡Ino!-volvió a saltar indignada Sakura con un tono de reproche que le podría haber dado un susto al miedo.

-¡Esta vez no he dicho ninguna palabra malsonante!-se defendió la aludida.

-¡Desde luego, sería mejor que lo que has dicho!-contraatacó la pelirrosa.

Hinata dio final a la discusión:

-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan. ¡Es cierto que soy virgen!  
-Ésa no es la cuestión…-murmuró Sakura, fastidiada porque su amiga no le diese importancia a lo que acababa de decir Ino.

-Aun así…Espero no haberte molestado, Hinata- se disculpó la rubia un poco avergonzada.

-No importa, de verdad- repitió la morena tranquilizadoramente.

Ino le echó una sonrisa de disculpa, recogió los frasquitos de esmalte y se levantó para devolverlos al cajón. Luego volvió a sentarse con sus amigas.

Permanecieron un rato sin hablar. Al final, Ino rompió el silencio:

-Pero esque… de verdad que no lo entiendo…

-¡Déjalo ya, Ino!

-¿Cómo una chica tan guapa como Hinata no se ha ni liado con un chico?

-Yo no soy guapa-murmuró Hinata.

-Y déjalo ya tú también, Hinata. ¿Cómo puedes considerarte fea?¿ Esque no recuerdas los piropos que te echaban los chicos cuando estábamos en secundaria?

-Sólo lo hacían para burlarse de mí- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

-¡Te lo decían porque _les gustabas_!- exclamó Sakura exasperada.

-Tienes muy buen tipo, Hinata- intervino Ino mientras mordisqueaba una esquinita de su almohada, que tenía apoyada en el regazo-. Ya quisiera yo esas tetas.

-¡Estás loca, Ino-chan! Siempre me han resultado incómodas.

- Y los ojos muy bonitos- añadió Sakura.

-¡Los ojos son las tetas de la cara!- corroboró Ino alegremente.

-Ino, sabes que te queremos tal y como eres, pero yo de ti haría un esfuerzo por mejorar ese vocabulario- aconsejó la pelirrosa.

-Soy de naturaleza liberal- replicó la rubia a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y si nos dormimos ya?- intervino Hinata tímidamente, queriendo evitar una nueva riña entre sus amigas.

-Cierto…No mola nada tener ojeras en las tetas de la cara.

-Tus tetas de la cara ya están bastante mal aun sin ojeras…

-¡Buenas noches, chicas!

Así pues, Sakura e Hinata se metieron dentro de la cama de la morena (el piso era de Ino y ella; Sakura vivía en un bloque de edificios perteneciente a la compañía donde trabajaba) y la rubia se repantingó sobre la suya.

-_Good night, dears_.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Tras decir eso, Hinata apagó la luz y ella y sus amigas se fueron quedando dormidas poco a poco.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría y nevada.

Así pues, las tres chicas se aseguraron de abrigarse bien antes de salir de casa; Sakura se fue camino de su trabajo y la rubia y la morena al centro comercial para hacer las compras de los regalos de año nuevo.

-Espero que Sakura- chan tenga tiempo para comprar todo lo que necesita…-musitó Hinata preocupada mientras las puertas del edificio se abrían para dejarlas pasar.

-Nah, no te preocupes, recuerda que fue ella quien nos insistió para que fuéramos hoy- dijo Ino mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo buscando la tienda de su marca favorita-. Además, así podrá elegir tranquila la lencería roja con al que empezar el año nuevo.

Hinata se ruborizó al imaginarse a su amiga en esa situación; al fin y al cabo, no era la clase de chica que tendía imaginarse a la gente en esas situaciones (a diferencia de Ino).

Anduvieron un rato por arriba y por abajo del edificio; al final de la mañana, sus compras se habían reducido únicamente a varias bolsas de ropa.

Se apañaron para meterlo todo en una bolsa extragrande y aprovecharon para ver una película en el cine del sitio, pero no antes de haber comido en un restaurante de comida asiática.

Finalmente compraron los regalos de año nuevo (aunque ninguna de las dos recordase a esas alturas que era lo que habían venido a hacer).

Ya sobre las seis de la tarde, pararon a descansar en una cafetería, cansadas y con dos bolsas enormes que a primera vista parecían ligeras y mullidas, pero que en realidad pesaban lo menos diez kilos cada una.

-A esto lo llamo yo "síndrome consumista"- dijo Ino satisfecha.

-Ya ves…

Entonces la rubia apartó los ojos de Hinata y fijó la vista en algo que quedaba a espaldas de su amiga.

-¿Sabes lo que veo? Veo dos tíos buenísimos detrás tuya, cielo- dijo Ino con un brillo lascivo en la mirada.

Hinata se giró y lanzó una mirada discreta a la mesa que estaba a su espalda.

En ella había dos chicos que debían de ser algo más mayores que ellas. Uno era muy blanco, de ojos y pelo negro mate, que parecía estar mirando a su vez a Ino; y el otro era rubio, tenía los ojos azules y miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

Hinata volvió a mirar de frente a la rubia y bajó los ojos a su café: lo de ligar no había ido nunca con ella; además, la mirada penetrante del moreno la intimidaba, a pesar de que era a su amiga a quien iba dirigida.

Al cabo de un rato, el móvil de Hinata lanzó dos pitidos lacónicamente. La morena se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y miró la pantalla.

-Es un mensaje de Sakura-chan- anunció.

-¿Qué quiere ahora la petarda esa?- preguntó Ino sin apartar los ojos del chico moreno.

-¡Ino-chan! Hoy venía otra vez a dormir con nosotras. Dice que saldrá del trabajo en quince minutos. Tenemos que ir a casa a prepararnos.

-Maldito sea nuestro espíritu navideño- rezongó Ino empezando a levantarse de la silla-. Está bien, vamos.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque ni Ino ni Sakura lo reconocían, su vínculo entre ellas era tan fuerte como el que tenían con Hinata (con la diferencia de que la rubia y la pelirrosa se peleaban continuamente).

Pagaron, y apenas habían dado dos pasos fuera del establecimiento, cuando una voz las sorprendió a sus espaldas:

-Creo que os dejáis esto.

Las chicas se giraron para ver quién había dicho eso, y ahí estaban de nuevo los dos chicos de antes. El moreno sostenía una de las bolsas de las chicas en alto, así que debía de ser el que había hablado.

Hinata miró de soslayo su mano derecha, en la cual sujetaba la bolsa restante, y luego a Ino, que le devolvió la mirada.

-Ino-chan, esa bolsa te tocaba cargarla a ti.

-¡Vaya! Es verdad, se me había olvidado dentro- la rubia avanzó sonriente un par de pasos en dirección al moreno y cogió el objeto, rozando los dedos del chico-. Gracias, guapo.

-Me llamo Sai- sonrió el aludido.

-Yo soy Ino- la chica se tambaleó un poco por el desequilibrio que le producía la bolsa-. ¡Dios, cómo pesa esto!

-Yo te ayudo a llevarlo- se ofreció Sai, volviendo a tenderle la mano.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero no hace falta. Nosotras nos íbamos ya…Aunque me fastidia que no puedas ayudarme-dijo Ino poniendo morritos.

-Nosotros dos también nos íbamos ya- dijo Sai sonriendo de nuevo-¿A qué salida vais?

-A la principal.

-Perfecto. Igual que nosotros. Déjame que te lleve la bolsa.

-¿Cómo sé que no quieres robarme?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Siento debilidad por las rubias guapas…Pero no por sus compras, precisamente.

-¿Entonces por qué?- Ino se iba acercando cada vez más a Sai.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si con eso consigo que estés hasta la salida hablando conmigo, vale.

-Trato hecho.

-¡Vamos, entonces!-dijo Ino alegremente. Se giró entonces hacia Hinata-. Hinata-chan, ¿no te importa, verdad?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Para nada, Ino-chan. Ya sabes que a mí estas cosas no me van.

-De todos, modos, el rubio también es un pivón. Deberías entrarle.

-Que no, pesada.

-Sólo te lo estaba sugiriendo, es una lástima que no aproveches tus encantos. Me adelanto con Sai, ¿vale?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo su amiga volvía a pegarse a Sai. Al parecer, él también había estado hablando con su amigo rubio.

Así pues, Ino y el moreno se empezaron a dirigir a la salida charlando animadamente, y el rubio e Hinata se quedaron unos pasos por detrás.

La morena le miró por el rabillo del ojo. El chico se había puesto las manos en la nuca y caminaba despreocupadamente, mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos azules a los dos que iban delante. Sí que era bastante guapo.

Hinata volvió a mirar al frente, sujetando bien la bolsa para que no se le cayera, hasta que una voz la sobresaltó:

-Tú te llamabas Hinata, ¿verdad?

La aludida miró hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz. El que había hablado no era otro que el chico rubio, que ahora la miraba fijamente. Ella asintió.

-Yo soy Naruto, encantado- sonrió el chico. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, y luego desvió la vista.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- siguió preguntando él.

-Diecisiete… ¿Y tú?

-Yo acabo de cumplir los diecinueve. Me conservo bien, ¿eh?

Hinata sonrió con educación. Aquel debía de ser el típico chico alegre que no tenía en reparo en decir lo que pensaba, su clase de persona favorita. Pero también era la clase de persona con la que más le costaba relacionarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto retomó la palabra:

-Tú no eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?

-No…Lo siento.

-Vaya, entonces somos polos opuestos. ¡En fin! La variedad es la sal de la vida.

Aunque Hinata empezase a sentirse cómoda con ese chico, a un nivel más profundo no podía evitar pensar que no iba a poder llegar a caerle bien. Pero tenía la esperanza de que ese pensamiento no fuera verdad.

-O-oye… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo que Ino-chan me haya llamado antes…

-Sí, si lo ha hecho. Cuando te ha dicho:"Hinata-chan, no te importa, ¿verdad?"

-Ah, es cierto- admitió Hinata. Pero un segundo después recordó el hilo de aquella conversación y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¿La habría escuchado Naruto? Se lo iba a preguntar cuando el chico añadió:

-¿Sabes? Tu amiga tiene razón. Eres bastante guapa.

-¡¿Eh…Ah…?-balbuceó Hinata, totalmente pillada por sorpresa y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Nadie, nadie que ella recordase y que no fueran sus amigas, la había lanzado un piropo sin maldad o burla. Aquella era la primera vez. De pronto se sintió totalmente incómoda estando tan cerca del rubio, y se alejó un poco de él, pero no demasiado, porque no quería que la tomase por loca. Aunque con aquella frase la había descolocado completamente.

Cuando la morena quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a las escaleras automáticas de bajada de la salida principal.

Miró hacia delante y vio a Ino hablándole a Sai mientras el moreno tecleaba algo en el móvil.

-En fin…Esto es un adiós- bromeó Naruto, con las manos todavía pegadas a la nuca.

-S-sí…-dijo Hinata, todavía con la cara colorada y cambiándose la pesada bolsa de mano. Entonces el rubio reparó en que la chica tenía la palma de la mano derecha irritada y con una herida de la que manaba un poco de sangre.

-Hinata, tienes la mano derecha ensangrentada- avisó Naruto, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, el chico cogió su pálida mano entre las suyas y la examinó de cerca-. Te pasará lo mismo en la otra mano si sigues llevando esa bolsa. ¿Quieres que te ayude yo a llevarla hasta…?

-¡Ah, n-no, no hace falta!- la cara de la chica empezaba a adoptar un tono similar al traje del hombre vestido de Papá Noel que había a la salida del centro comercial-. M-mi casa queda cerca, no hace falta…

-Pues precisamente…

-¡Que no!En serio.

-Vale, de acuerdo…Bueno, ¡pues hasta otra, Hinata-chan!-y con estas palabras Naruto regresó junto a Sai, bajaron por la escalera mecánica y se fueron.

Hinata se quedó mirándolos hasta que la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿No estaban de toma pan y moja?

-…Naruto me ha llamado guapa.

-¿Quién? ¿El tío bueno rubio? ¿Ves como en realidad eres un bombón, Hinata?

-He pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…-la morena se quedó en silencio unos bueno- añadió animadamente-, ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso, porque no volveré a verle nunca más.

A la morena no le pasó inadvertida el cambio de expresión que se produjo en la cara de su amiga.

-Ah…Pues verás, Hinata, sobre eso…Antes he estado hablando con Sai y…

-Os habéis dado los móviles, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, pero no sólo eso: Sai estaba llamando a un sitio para que quedásemos y si íbamos cuatro personas nos hacían descuento. Así que Naruto y tú…Tenéis que venir.

El aire se heló un momento. Finalmente, Hinata abrió la boca y dijo bajito:

-Has dado mi confirmación de que iba a ir un sitio sin consultarme antes, aun sabiendo que a mí salir con gente que apenas conozco me da cien patadas. ¿Me equivoco?

La rubia tragó saliva. Porque, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Hinata fuera una persona dulce y callada, Ino siempre había supuesto que su paciencia tendría un límite, y, que, por lo tanto, la morena tendría también un lado oscuro. Y ese lado oscuro parecía estar a punto de salir a la luz.

-Vas a morir, Ino-chan.

-Hinata…

-¡**¡VAS A MORIR, INO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Aquel grito se escuchó, por lo menos, en un kilómetro a la redonda. Sai y Naruto no lo escucharon, pues estaban en un coche que a esas alturas se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Pero las aves cercanas salieron volando en desbandada. A los árboles cercanos se les cayó la nieve. La gente que estaba dormida en los vagones del metro cercano se despertó con un sobresalto y miró a su alrededor desconcertada.

Y Sakura, que ya casi había llegado a casa de Ino e Hinata, creyó que acababa de sufrir alucinaciones auditivas y que últimamente trabajaba demasiado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola y encantada! Me llamo Ana y éste ha sido el capítulo 1 de mi primer fic. Descubrí fanfiction hace unos meses, y como siempre me ha gustado escribir e inventar historias alternativas de cosas que ya están hechas, me decidí a crear un fanfic sobre el NaruHina, que se encuentra entre mis parejas de anime favoritas y, según me dicen algunas personas que ya se han visto el Naruto Shippuden completo, es una de las pocas que se hacen realidad (^3^).

Este capítulo en concreto lo escribí a finales de noviembre, pero ya que lo subo coincidiendo casi con la llegada del 2011, lo he adaptado a la estación. Así que quiero desear un feliz año nuevo a todas las personas que lean esto. ¡Feliz 2011 a todos y gracias por leer!


	2. Misión imposible

**Yo no valgo para esto**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Misión imposible**

* * *

A pesar del juramento de Hinata y de la esperanza de Sakura de que éste se haría realidad en cuanto se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, la profecía de que Ino iba a morir no se cumplió. Pero lo cierto es que la morena se enfadó mucho con ella y estuvo muy fría durante toda la fiesta de pijamas y la mañana siguiente.

-Oye, Ino, ¿y no podría ir otra persona en lugar de Hinata a la doble cita esa?-le susurró Sakura a la rubia cuando ya se iba a marchar de casa de las chicas para ir a su trabajo-. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada…No, ni siquiera la había visto enfadada-rectificó rápidamente.

Ino miró de soslayo a Hinata, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del cuarto de estar y leía un libro con el ceño fruncido, y luego se volvió a girar hacia la pelirrosa.

-La verdad esque…Sí que podría sustituirla alguien, pero sería preferible que no-admitió la rubia en voz baja.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Sakura intrigada. La otra chica cogió aire antes de responder.

-Tú no viste cómo miraba a ese chico después de hablar con él, frentuda-chan. Es la primera vez que parece que le gusta alguien, y creo que debería tener una oportunidad.

-Bueno, técnicamente tú tampoco lo viste. Ibas todo el rato delante con Sai, y no volviste a prestarle atención a Hinata hasta que el tío se fue.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo tampoco lo vi, pero…eh… ¡Tienes que admitir que es la ocasión ideal para que…esto…Hinata se integre socialmente en entornos nuevos!

-En resumen-la interrumpió la pelirrosa con tono cansino-: crees que Hinata y el otro chico hacen buena pareja y quieres que vaya aunque a ella no le apetezca, ¿no? ¡No puedes hacerle eso, Ino!

-Vaaaaale, buscaré a otra persona para que la sustituya-se rindió la rubia-. Ojalá pudieses venir tú, Sakura. Lástima que trabajes tanto.

-Bueno, ya que he dejado los estudios, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¡Tengo que ganarme la vida!

Ino suspiró. Hinata y ella habían intentado disuadir a Sakura de que continuase estudiando al menos hasta bachillerato, pero la pelirrosa se había limitado a terminar la secundaria y luego había hecho un módulo. Sí que tenía la cabeza muy dura, después de todo.

-En fin, me voy ya, que llego tarde al trabajo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-_Byebye_, frentuda-chan.

Cuando su amiga se marchó, Ino cerró la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata, que seguía leyendo. Caminó hacia la chica y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Hum… ¿Hinata-chan?-se atrevió a decir por fin la rubia.

-¿Qué?-la aludida seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión de enfado era ahora mucho más suave.

-Si no quieres venir conmigo cuando quede con Sai y Naruto, no pasa nada. Buscaré a otra persona. O que Sai anule la reserva.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio. Al final la morena giró la cabeza hacia Ino, y la rubia vio sorprendida que la expresión dulce y tranquila de su amiga volvía a ser la de siempre.

-¿Sabes, Ino-chan? Lo he pensado, y sí que me apetece ir. No puedo seguir ignorando eternamente al género masculino…Además, tú estarás conmigo para aconsejarme.

-¿Lo dices de verdad, Hinata-chan?-preguntó la rubia radiante de alegría ante el modo de su amiga de enfocar las cosas-. ¡Genial! Siento mucho haberte eso pillar ese rebote, de verdad. Para compensarte, te prestaré mi bolso favorito cuando vayamos a la cita con Sai y Naruto.

-Trato hecho, entonces.-sonrió Hinata-. ¿Y qué día hemos quedado?

-Hoy.

El rostro de la morena se crispó en una mueca de ira, rabia y odio que sobrepasaba los límites de la capacidad de gesticulación humana, y preguntó con una voz chillona que no parecía en absoluto la suya:

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-¡ES COÑA, ES COÑA!-se apresuró a aclarar Ino, atónita ante la reacción de la otra chica.

Hinata miró a su amiga con una mirada inquisitiva propia de un mafioso.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó a la rubia.

-De verdad.

-Júralo.

-Lo juro por Arturo, por las bragas de mi culo, y por Snoopy, ¡qué chupi! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía su amiga-. Es el único juramento que me sé.

-Menudo susto me has dado, Ino-chan…-suspiró Hinata hundiéndose en el sofá y volviendo a relajar sus facciones.

"No tiene ni punto de comparación con el que me acabas de dar tú a mí, guapa", pensó la rubia para sus adentros, todavía con el corazón desbocado por el miedo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Hinata-. Eso de cambiar de humor de un momento a otro no es propio de mí.

-Así es como se comporta todo el mundo cuando le gusta alguien, ¿sabes?-sonrió Ino, levantándose del sofá y yendo a la nevera a por un zumo (la sala de estar y la cocina estaban en la misma habitación).

-¡Y-yo no he dicho que me guste N-Naruto!-balbuceó Hinata.

-Cariño, tu cara habla por ti-dijo Ino mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Efectivamente, la cara de la morena estaba totalmente colorada.

La rubia se sirvió el zumo de la botella en un vaso, lo cogió y volvió al lado de Hinata, que seguía murmurando incoherencias. La chica se calló de golpe al sentir el frío cristal del vaso de Ino en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces, Ino-chan?

-¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? Si te pones un poco más colorada tu cara tendrá un color exactamente igual al de mi zumo de tomate-anunció Ino.

-Uf, ¡quita!- protestó Hinata, apartándose de la cara el zumo de su amiga-.¿Y por qué bebes zumo de tomate?¡Qué asco!

-Mens sana in corpore sano-recitó la rubia de un tirón-. Tengo que cuidar el tipo, ya sabes. ¿Vas a salir esta mañana a la calle?

-Ah, sí. Quiero echar un vistazo a la nueva tienda de discos que han abierto en el barrio de al lado. Voy a bajar ahora.

-Ah, ya. La de los discos _de teflón_ esos. Como quieras. Bueno, pues yo voy a ir haciendo la comida, que hoy me toca a mí-dijo Ino, terminándose el zumo de un trago y levantándose de nuevo.

-Discos _de vinilo_, Ino-chan, ¡_de vinilo_! ¡El teflón es el material del que están recubiertas por dentro las sartenes! También se usa para las naves espaciales, porque resiste temperaturas tan altas como...

-¡Información sobrante, cielo! Bye-bye, Hinata-chan.

Hinata salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí poniendo una mueca resignada. Su amiga era increíble: sabía latín y dominaba perfectamente el inglés, pero sabía tanto de cultura básica como un hipopótamo de paracaidismo. Bueno, al menos no había dejado los estudios como Sakura.

Pero, a diferencia de Ino, Sakura sí habría sabido de qué estaban hechas las sartenes.

Hinata separó los labios y dejó escapar lentamente una bocanada de aire, observando cómo su aliento se iba convirtiendo en vaho y desaparecía pasados unos segundos.

Continuó caminando por las heladas calles cubiertas de nieve, sintiéndose culpable a cada paso que daba. Los remordimientos de conciencia por haber mentido a Ino no la dejaban en paz: la morena sí quería ir a ver la tienda de discos que habían inaugurado en el barrio de al lado, ya que le encantaban las cosas antiguas, y más si estas venían en envoltorios grandes y brillante con un aire marcadamente retro (como los discos de vinilo, por ejemplo); pero eso era en realidad una tapadera para ir a hurtadillas al centro comercial y comprarle un regalo a la rubia.

Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Hinata, Ino, Sakura y algunas de sus otras amigas habían echo el "Amigo invisible", pero de invisible había tenido poco, porque cuando se habían repartido los papelitos con los nombres las chicas habían empezado a preguntar a la persona que les había tocado:" ¿Qué quieres que te regale?", y el juego había perdido bastante gracia. A Hinata le había tocado Sakura, y como conocía bien a su amiga, le había regalado una bufanda con borlas y unos guantes a juego, muy suaves y de un color magenta pálido, que habían encantado a la pelirrosa.

Sin embargo, dada la naturaleza amable y bondadosa de Hinata, era natural que la chica quisiera regalarle algo también a Ino, aparte de la conejita de peluche que le había regalado por el Día de Reyes y que la rubia había bautizado como "Mini yo".

Finalmente, Hinata llegó al centro comercial. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas de la entrada, y ya se disponía a entrar en el edificio cuando vio a una persona parada unos metros delante de la puerta principal que le llamó la atención. La chica también se detuvo a una distancia prudencial para observarla discretamente.

Ese gesto de ponerse las manos en la nuca…Y ese pelo rubio…

-¿N-Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata sin poder contenerse. Acto seguido se tapó la boca, temiendo la posibilidad de haberse confundido.

Sin embargo, al oír su voz, el chico se giró para mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hinata-chan!¡Qué casualidad!

-H-hola, Naruto-kun… ¿Q-qué haces tú por aquí?

-Mmmm…Bueno…-El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tensa y se rascó la nuca incómodo, haciendo que la morena temiese haber dicho algo malo-. Técnicamente debería estarle haciendo un recado a Sai…Pero esque es demasiado…-Naruto se ruborizó y desvió la vista con expresión de enfado-.¡Demonios, es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Ya podría haberme pedido cualquier otra cosa, caramba!

-¿V-vergonzoso? ¿Y eso por qué?

Naruto suspiró resignado y luego volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Recuerdas lo pegaditos que estaban Sai y tu amiga el otro día?-Hinata asintió-. Pues bien, una de las técnicas de filtreo de Sai consiste en preguntarles a las chicas en las que está interesado qué les gusta para luego regalárselo, ¡y tu amiga fue y dijo que quería un conjunto de lencería francesa de encaje!

-¿QUE INO-CHAN QUÉ?-preguntó Hinata atónita, poniéndose roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-Sai iba a venir hoy para comprárselo ya y tenerlo preparado para la quedada del finde que viene-continuó Naruto-, pero ha pillado un resfriado de caballo y está en la cama con 39º de fiebre. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante de idea de mandarme a mí a comprarlo…¡Pero no puedo entrar a una tienda de ropa interior femenina como si tal cosa y comprar lencería erótica!¡La dependienta va a pensarse que soy un pervertido!

-V-vaya…-murmuró Hinata, comprensiva.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, ella todavía con rastros de rubor en la cara y él con los brazos cruzados y cara de auténtico fastidio.

De repente, al rubio se le iluminó la mirada y soltó un grito de triunfo que sobresaltó a Hinata y la hizo pegar un bote.

-¡YA LO TENGO, HINATA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto entusiasmado-. ¿Por qué no te haces pasar por mi novia?

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó la chica, poniéndose de nuevo colorada y creyendo que no había oído bien.

-¡Claro! Que un tío vaya solo a una tienda de lencería femenina queda raro… ¡Pero si va con una chica, dará la impresión de que están eligiendo juntos!

-P-pero…Peropero…-balbuceó Hinata frotándose las manos con nerviosismo y devanándose los sesos buscando una excusa para rechazar la petición del chico-P-pero…S-si vas a una tienda a comprar ropa e-erótica te van a considerar un p-pervertido de todos modos, ¿no? ¿Qué más te da ir s-solo o acompañado?

-Si tú me acompañas, me sentiré más seguro-siguió insistiendo el rubio-. Por favor, Hinata-chan.

Hinata le miró a los ojos. En ellos se reflejaba la súplica, y ella misma. Eran tan azules…No pasaba nada por ir a una tienda a por ropa interior, fuese erótica o no. Eso no era asunto de nadie. Sólo le estaría haciendo un favor a un…sí, a un amigo, y también a Ino. Se imaginó la cara de felicidad que pondría la rubia al ver que Sai le había regalado lo que ella quería, y eso terminó de convencerla.

Suspiró.

-D-de acuerdo, Naruto-kun-cedió la chica finalmente-.P-pero tú te encargarás de todo. Yo no abriré la boca.

-¡Vale!-aceptó el rubio alegremente, dando un paso adelante para que las puertas automáticas del centro comercial se abriesen-. ¡Venga, entremos!

-Ah, ¡sí!-dijo la morena, envarándose y cruzando la puerta principal con expresión decidida.

-¿E-Estás seguro de que es aquí, Naruto-kun?

-Sí, Sai me repitió por lo menos cinco veces el nombre del sitio este.

Hinata miró con aprensión el rótulo escrito con letras rosa fucsia del establecimiento frente al que se encontraban Naruto y ella y se mordió el labio inferior. Conocía esa tienda de sobra. Ino siempre la había intentado convencer para que entrase con ella, pero la morena siempre había corrido a refugiarse a uno de los baños del centro comercial. Así que, además de ser la última tienda que había escogido para comprar ropa interior por tener fama de vender mercancía muy atrevida, era también la que más odiaba.

Pero aquella vez sería diferente, pensó Hinata. Le había prometido a Naruto que le acompañaría, y aunque le diese una vergüenza terrible entrar en un sitio como ese, cumpliría con su palabra.

-Oye, Hinata-chan- le dijo Naruto de pronto, sobresaltando a la aludida.

-Ah... ¿Sí?

-Agárrate a mi brazo, si quieres. Para disimular, ya sabes.

-Ah, v-vale-aceptó la chica tímidamente, haciendo lo que le había dicho el rubio.

El interior de la tienda estaba lleno de parejas, en su mayoría jóvenes, que discutían entre ellas acerca de qué prendas comprar, o que escuchaban atentamente las instrucciones que les daban las dependientas sobre cómo se ponían y se quitaban los conjuntos de lencería de encaje.

Hinata se ruborizó automáticamente y se aferró con más fuerza a Naruto, que empezó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando algo.

-Disculpe, ¿la sección de lencería francesa?-le dijo el rubio a una de las dependientas.

-Justo a vuestra derecha-respondió la mujer; luego se inclinó hacia Hinata y le susurró sonriente, de manera que Naruto no pudiera oírla-. Te recomiendo que escojas un corsé transparente muy ajustado, jovencita. ¡Te quedará perfecto con el tamaño de busto que tienes!

La morena se puso todavía más colorada y le clavó las uñas en el brazo a Naruto, que la miró preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?

-S-Sí...

-¡Anda! Mira, aquí debe de estar lo que quiere tu amiga-dijo alegremente el rubio, señalando unas estanterías en las que se apilaban medias y sujetadores de encaje de todos los colores y tamaños bajo el rótulo de "Lencería francesa".

-Bueno, supongo que cualquiera de éstos valdrá-comentó el chico, revolviendo con el brazo que tenía libre entre las piezas de ropa interior-. Tu amiga usará al menos una talla L, ¿no?

-No le digas eso a Ino-chan o te hará algo peor que dejar de dirigirte la palabra- dijo Hinata soltando una risita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió Naruto-.¿Y de qué color crees tú que le gustaría más?

-Azul oscuro-respondió Hinata automáticamente, sin poder evitar acordarse de la rima de Ino del otro día.

-Vale, pues éstos mismos...-dijo el chico, cogiendo un sujetador azul oscuro al azar y unas medias cualquiera del mismo color.

-¡N-no, esas medias no! A ella le gustan un poco por debajo de las caderas-intervino Hinata ruborizada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Os prestáis la ropa interior o algo?-preguntó Naruto perplejo.

-¡Ah!¡N-no!Esque compartimos piso...Y cuando me toca a mí hacer la colada...P-pues eso-trató de explicarse la pobre chica.

-Vaya, hombre...Entonces escoge tú, Hinata-chan.

-Ya te avisé de que en este asunto yo no tendría ni voz ni voto-dijo Hinata desviando la vista.

-No, dijiste que no abrirías la boca-replicó el chico-. Y lo has hecho.

-T-tú simplemente coge otro par de m-medias, ¿v-vale?-la morena estaba cada vez más ruborizada.

-¡Qué graciosa estás cuando te enfadas, Hinata-chan!-dijo Naruto divertido, haciendo que la cara de la chica se incendiase.

Se pusieron a la cola para pagar. Hinata inspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse. No había razón para estar tan alterada, se dijo a sí misma. Unos minutos más y todo aquel suplicio habría acabado.

Finalmente llegaron ante el mostrador y Naruto colocó las prendas de ropa en la cinta transportadora de la caja para que la dependienta se las cobrase.

-Son trescientos yenes-dijo ésta mientras pasaba las etiquetas del sujetador y las medias por un sensor para desactivar el código de barras-. Supongo que no os lo envuelvo para regalo,¿no?-añadió mirando a los dos chicos.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrada del brazo de Naruto; no le extrañaba que la mujer hubiese pensado que eran pareja.

-E-en realidad...-empezó a decir la morena débilmente, pero la mujer no la oyó y continuó hablando:

-Ah, por cierto, las prendas que habéis comprado contienen algunas partes de plástico y en su mayoría de algodón, así que debéis lavarlos a mano en agua fría. Ya sé que ciertos _fluidos corporales_ son muy difíciles de quitar de la ropa si no es con agua caliente, pero creedme, ¡_la cosa_ es mucho más divertida si se hace con lencería completamente limpia!

Aquello fue demasiado para la pobre Hinata, que soltó un gritito ahogado y se desmayó en el acto.

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión.

Tras unos segundos consiguió enfocar la cara de un chico rubio que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Hinata-chan?

-Ah...¡Naruto-kun!-la morena se enderezó de golpe y miró a su alrededor agitada. Ella y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el banco de un parque, justo enfrente de la salida del centro comercial.

-¿...Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica aturdida.

-Te desmayaste, te saqué de la tienda y te traje aquí para que te diera un poco el fresco. No te preocupes, te comprendo: había un pestazo a colonia en el sitio ese...

-Ah...No, no fue eso...Esque a mí esas cosas no...-Hinata suspiró y desistió de darle una explicación a Naruto. Miró su reloj: eran las tres de la tarde. A aquella hora el centro comercial y todas las demás tiendas de la zona en la que vivía cerraban por ser domingo, y ya no podría comprarle un regalo a Ino hasta el fin de semana siguiente, porque entre el instituto y las horas que debía estudiar en casa por la tarde apenas tendría tiempo.

"De todos modos, seguro que Ino-chan no aceptaría un regalo para estar igualada con Sakura-chan, es demasiado orgullosa", pensó Hinata resignada.

-Bueno, ¡ya tenemos el conjunto de encaje de lencería francesa!¡Misión cumplida!-exclamó Naruto alegremente.

Entonces, a la chica se le ocurrió una idea de golpe. Claro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-N-no tenías por qué inventarte una excusa, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonriendo con cansancio-. S-si me hubieses dicho desde el principio que la r-ropa interior que te he acompañado a comprar era para tu novia, te habría ayudado igual.

El chico dejó de sonreír y miró a la morena.

-Pero Hinata-chan, si yo no tengo novia-dijo Naruto muy serio.

-¡¿Ah, no?-preguntó la chica ruborizándose instantáneamente-V-vaya...Yo s-supuse que...C-como eres guapo...Y eso...

El rubio rompió a reír, y la morena deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

-Te prometo que fue Sai el que me pidió que comprase esto-dijo el chico una vez se hubo calmado, agitando alegremente la bolsa que contenía las prendas de ropa interior a medida que hablaba-. Tu amiga le gusta mucho, y quiere impresionarla todo lo que pueda. Esta mañana me rogó que fuese yo a comprar el regalo, porque con lo del catarro y eso él no podía ir y entre semana ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo de ir al centro comercial.

-Vaya...-musitó Hinata comprensiva; al parecer, nadie tenía tiempo de ir al centro comercial en días lectivos-. ¿Y lo hiciste desinteresadamente?

-Bueeeeeeno...-Naruto esbozó una sonrisa pícara-. La verdad es que acepté ir a cambio de que fuera Sai el que pusiera todo el dinero para el paintball.

-¿Paintball? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-¿No sabes lo que es el paintball?-se asombró el a lo que vamos a ir Sai, tu amiga, tú y yo cuando quedemos. ¿No te lo había dicho tu amiga?

-Ah, n-no...Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco se lo había preguntado-admitió la , ¿y qué es el paintball?

-Lo descubrirás...El fin de semana que viene-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-V-vale-se conformó Hinata correspondiendo al gesto del rubio, todavía con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una discoteca. Luego volvió a mirar su reloj-. ¡Oh, no!Ya no me queda tiempo para ir a la nueva tienda de discos-dijo la chica con tristeza.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de los discos de vinilo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-¡Ju! Pues porque yo también quería ir a echarla hoy un vistazo, naturalmente-replicó el chico, poniéndose de nuevo las manos en la nuca.

-Vaya...Creía que s-sólo a mí me gustaban estas cosas, con la edad que tengo...

-Oye,¿y si intentamos ir ahora mismo?-le preguntó Naruto girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿A-Ahora mismo?Pero si está cerrado...-dijo Hinata con tristeza.

-Venga, ¡intentémoslo al menos!-el chico se levantó del banco de un salto, agarró a Hinata de la mano y tiró de ella para que se incorporase.

-¡¿Eh?B-bueno...Vale...

_-¡La cocinera Ino está haciendo dos tortillas y pescado,_

_las unas con queso y el otro bien asado!_

_Las tortillas salieron de dos huevos que puso una gallina_

_y el pescado de una hueva que puso una...lubina!_

Con estas palabras, Ino giró diestramente el mango de la sartén y la tortilla dio una vuelta en el aire sobre sí misma, cayendo en un plato que estaba cerca de la vitrocerámica. La chica se acercó al plato y dividió con un cuchillo la masa amarilla en dos mitades, una para Hinata y otra para ella, y puso una en otro plato. Luego colocó la sartén usada en el fregadero para lavarla más tarde y a continuación sacó otra más grande del armario de la cocina, la cual frotó con un paño húmedo por dentro para asegurarse de que no estuviera sucia y que puso al fuego. Por último, sacó un pescado de la nevera y lo depositó en el interior de la sartén acompañado de mucho aceite.

La rubia permaneció unos segundo en silencio con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza reposando sobre las manos, observando cómo siseaba el pez a medida que se freía.

-La tortilla ya está a punto. Ahora sólo faltas tú, pescadito.

En realidad el pescado no era una lubina, sino un lenguado normal y corriente; y además, Ino no lo estaba asando, sino friendo. Pero esque si no, ¿cómo habrían rimado las palabras? Pescado rimaba con lenguado, pero no era lo mismo...Y además, aquella vez estaba convencida de que conseguiría cocinar de manera decente. Cuando era su turno de cocinar, los platos siempre le salían sosos, o demasiado picantes, o básicamente insípidos. Hinata le decía que estaban bien, pero para la rubia no era suficiente, y sabía que si se esforzaba lograría preparar comidas tan ricas como la morena. Y precisamente por eso quería ser buena cocinera, para que su compañera de piso se lo pasase bien comiendo sus platos.

Abstraída todavía en estos pensamientos, la chica se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la habitación y miró distraídamente por la ventana. Lo que vio a través de ella hizo que se le pusieran los ojos como los platos donde había servido las tortillas unos segundos antes.

Pegó la cara al cristal y entornó los ojos, escrutando bien la calle para asegurarse de que su vista no la engañaba. La ventana daba al edificio de enfrente, y por la acera de debajo de éste iban caminando...

-¡¿Hinata y el tío bueno rubio?-exclamó Ino atónita.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Hinata-chan... ¡Estaba seguro de que llegaríamos!

-N-no pasa nada, en serio...

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?

-Sí...Esque antes me faltaba el aire, pero ahora ya no.

Hinata alzó la vista y miró al cielo, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto y ella habían ido corriendo a la tienda de discos de vinilo, que había resultado estar cerrada, y debido al enorme esfuerzo que le había supuesto la carrera, la morena había empezado a hiperventilar y se había desmayado...Otra vez. Así que, para compensarla,el chico se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa, y tanto había insistido y se había culpado a sí mismo que la chica no había tenido más remedio que ceder. En el fondo, estaba muy feliz de que el rubio la estuviera acompañando.

Finalmente, Hinata divisó a lo lejos la entrada del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía con Ino.

-Éste es el edificio donde vivo, Naruto-kun...-anunció la chica tímidamente.

-Es un edificio muy alto, sí señor- afirmó Naruto mirando hacia arriba, de nuevo con las manos en la nuca.

-Sí...

La chica se sacó el llavero del bolsillo, introdujo la llave del portal en la cerradura y la giró a la derecha un par de veces. Se oyó un "clac", indicando que la puerta estaba abierta, y la morena tiró de ella hacia dentro con una mano. Luego se giró para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias p-por acompañarme.

-¡De nada, Hinata-chan! De todos modos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que te hayas desmayado por un lío en el que te metí yo y luego te haya dado un ataque de asma por mi culpa y te hayas desmayado otra vez-respondió Naruto como si tal cosa.

-N-no pasa nada...-murmuró Hinata apurada-. B-bueno, hasta el fin de semana que viene...

La chica ya se disponía a entrar en el edificio cuando el rubio la llamó.

-¿S-sí?-preguntó la morena dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar enfrente suya y la miró a los ojos.

-No conozco a ninguna chica que tenga el valor suficiente para acompañar a un tío al que apenas conoce a comprar ropa erótica que ni siquiera es para él, y encima haciéndose pasar por su novia-Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estupor, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le teñían de én tienes personalidad. No vas a la bola de los demás y tampoco te avergüenzas de lo que te gusta. Eres una chica de verdad, Hinata-chan.

A esas alturas la morena ya se había puesto colorada del todo y le temblaba el labio inferior levemente.

-Además...-la expresión seria de Naruto se convirtió en una sonrisa-¡La escenita que se montó cuando te desmayastes en la tienda fue muy divertida!-la chica sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies-.¿Sabes?Hoy estaba un poco deprimido, y necesitaba ánimos. Tú me los has dado. Gracias.

Hinata sólo sentía sus mejillas arder como si alguien les hubiera prendido fuego.

-Pareces estar mala otra vez, Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto arqueando una ceja y mirándola un tanto preocupado-. Tu cara está ardiendo. A lo mejor tienes fiebre...¡Vigila tu salud, no vaya a ser que el sábado no puedas venir!

El rubio dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo del portal, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo en seco y miró hacia donde todavía estaba Hinata;juntó las manos alrededor de la boca haciendo bocina y gritó con fuerza.

-¡Por cierto, no se os olvide a ti y a tu amiga que el sábado nos dan todo el equipo ahí!

El chico volvió a mirar al frente y se fue.

Hinata continuó plantada en la entrada del edificio, observando cómo se alejaba Naruto. Por otra parte, no podía hacer otra cosa. Se había quedado petrificada.

Mientras subía en el ascensor hasta su piso, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en la mañana de locos que acababa de vivir. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que le podían suceder a una persona en menos de un día...Por suerte, en menos de un minuto llegaría a su cálida y acogedora casita y podría relajarse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la chica salió con la cabeza gacha, ya que estaba concentrada en localizar en su bolsillo las llaves del apartamento. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio unas piernas cuyos pies llevaban unas zapatillas de andar por casa rosa fucsia con el símbolo del conejito playboy dibujado en color blanco. Hinata sólo conocía a una persona que llevase unas zapatillas como esas...

Alzó la vista y vio a Ino con su famoso delantal de "Kiss the cook", una cuchara para cocinar en una mano y una pastilla de caldo de pescado en la otra. La rubia estaba plantada en mitad del pasillo a unos metros de ella, con todos los músculos en tensión, y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las dos chicas continuaron observándose unos segundos. De pronto, la cara inexpresiva de Ino, que ya de por sí resultaba inquietante, se vio desfigurada por una gran sonrisa que acabó de darle un aspecto de psicópata total, y se abalanzó sobre Hinata de un modo similar a como lo haría un hincha con impulsos homicidas.

**-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**gritó la morena aterrada, tratando de huir de la rubia, pero de nada le sirvió.

Ino la envolvió todavía chillando en un gran abrazo de oso que la dejó sin respiración y luego comenzó a zarandearla como un pelele sin dejar de hablar a voz en cuello:

-¡OS HE VISTO!¡OS HE VISTO!¡A TI Y AL TÍO BUENO RUBIO!¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO CUANDO OS HABÉIS DESPEDIDO DESDE EL PORTAL, QUE POR LA VENTANA NO SE VEÍA NADA?¡¿TE PIDIÓ SALIR?¿¡TE BESÓ?¡RESPONDE, HINATA!-gritó Ino, sin darse cuenta de que la morena no la respondía porque la estaba agitando como una coctelera.

Finalmente, la rubia soltó a Hinata y ésta se sujetó la cabeza para tratar de no caerse por el mareo:

-Ayayayayayaaaaaayyy...Qué dolor de cabeza...

-Entonces,¡¿Era o no era el tío que estaba contigo el tío bueno rubio que iba con Sai el otro día?

-S-sí,era él...Y se llama Naruto,n-no "tío bueno rubio".

-¡Ajajajjáááááá!¡Así que no estaba equivocada!-exclamó Ino triunfal-.¿Y dónde te lo encontraste?

-P-pues estaba en...-empezó a decir Hinata, pero se calló de golpe al notar un olor extraño y olisqueó el aire con curiosidad-.¿No hueles como a quemado,Ino-chan?

La rubia miró en la misma dirección que la morena y arrugó la nariz disgustada:

-¡Puaj!¡Algo se debe de haber quemado!

-¿No será nuestra comida?-preguntó Hinata mirando con suspicacia a su compañera de piso.

La rubia alzó las cejas alarmada y se precipitó hacia el apartamento, cruzó la entrada y se quedó petrificada en el sitio. La morena entró tras ella.

Tal y como había dicho Hinata, el olor a quemado procedía de la cocina del apartamento que compartía con Ino. Una nube de humo salía de la sartén puesta al fuego, y en su interior el desdichado besugo yacía como un trozo de carbón, chamuscado y renegrido.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Ino como si se le hubiera muerto alguien, corriendo para apagar el fuego de la cocina mientras la morena la miraba sorprendida-¡RESISTE, BESUGO! ¡NO DESFALLEZCAS!

-Pero Ino-chan, si ya está muerto...

-¡MIENTRAS HAY VIDA, HAY ESPERANZA!

-¡Que está muerto,Ino-chan!-insistió Hinata tímidamente.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh...-gimoteó la rubia deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha-. Y yo que creía que por una vez iba a ser yo la que hiciera un plato suntuoso...Iba a ser besugo servido en un suave lecho de patatas cocidas...Perdóname, Hinata-chan.

-¡N-no pasa nada, Ino-chan!-trató de consolarla la aludida, cogiéndola de un brazo y tirando de ella para que se levantase-.P-podemos cocinar otra cosa más sencilla para sustituir el pescado...Tenemos comida preparada en el frigorífico,¿no?¡La hacemos ahora mismo!

Ino levantó la cabeza para mirar a la morena con expresión apesadumbrada.

-¿Entonces, no te importa que se me haya muerto el pescado,Hinata-chan?

-¿Esque no estaba ya muerto cuando lo compraste?

-Bueno, pues ya que no te importa-dijo Ino levantándose y haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la otra chica-, vamos a ver qué tenemos en la nevera...Y luego me cuentas todo lo que te ha pasado esta mañana-canturreó la rubia, volviendo a poner una sonrisa siniestra.

Hinata también sonrió: definitivamente, su amiga no tenía remedio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esque me cambié de ordenador, y no sé bien que pasó, pero al pasar los datos del ordenador viejo al nuevo SE ME BORRARON TODOS LAS DATOS. CAPÍTULO INCLUIDO. Por suerte, lo tenía escrito a sucio en folios, y pude volver a pasarlo a limpio sin problemas. Eso sí, se me ha hecho muy pesado. Y encima, entre unas cosas y otras, apenas he podido tocar el ordenador. Sobre todo por los exámenes, que han ocupado casi todo mi tiempo.

Gracias a **Princesa Kurai, Namikaze Rock, galb, enma-naruhina** y **princesacaris** por dejarme un review, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión.¡Entre los cinco me habéis hecho feliz, de verdad!(Nota al margen: si la demás gente que me lee también quiere hacerme feliz, basta con que también deje un review XD). ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Cita a golpe de pintura

**Yo no valgo para esto**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: cita a golpe de pintura**

* * *

Hinata estaba en un teatro.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los lujosos asientos de cuero rojos de la primera fila, y contemplaba el escenario con atención. Cientos de marionetas paseaban ajetreadramente sobre el pulido suelo de madera, moviendo cientos de patitas que repiqueteaban sobre el parqué. Sus caras consistían en globos garabateados de forma tosca. Eran tan artificiales, tan falsas...

Pero entonces, en medio de todas ellas, surgía una persona de verdad. Era rubia, tenía las manos en la nuca y unos ojos azules que contemplaban a Hinata con una gran sonrisa. Extendió una mano hacia ella y la invitó a subir al escenario. La chica aceptó y observó embelesada a Naruto, perdiéndose en esos ojos tan azules...

Y entonces, una canción surgió de la nada e interrumpió de forma brusca el sueño de Hinata, tiñendo sus pensamientos de un rosa estridente:

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

-¡APAGA ESO, INO!-gritó Sakura, incorporándose en la cama y tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

Ino se revolvió en su colchón, cogió perezosamente su BlackBerry de la mesita de noche y miró la pantalla con ojos somnolientos.

-Es Sai...

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh..._

-¡CÓGELO YA, SO PELMA!-chilló la pelirrosa, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas.

-¡Cálmate, frentuda!-la rubia descolgó el teléfono y se lo acercó al oído-¿Sí? Hooola, Sai...¡No, claro, que no me has despertado!Dime, dime...-Ino se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Sakura se destapó y se llevó las manos a la cara, malhumorada.

-¡Será falsa! Uuuugh, ya se me ha jodido el sueño...

Hinata se limitó a sonreír tratando de disculpar a Ino. De todos modos, sus dos amigas siempre estaban peleándose. Por otra parte, no se podía quitar de la cabeza el sueño tan raro que había tenido. ¿Por qué había soñado con Naruto? Qué verguenza...

Sakura y ella se levantaron y también fueron a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. La tercera integrante del grupo ya había terminado su conversación con Sai y bebía tranquilamente uno de sus zumos de tomate.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la mañana?- le bufó la pelirrosa a Ino acercándose a ella.

-¡Silencio, frentuda! Aunque parezca que vivas aquí, esta casa es mía y de Hinata-chan...Y no te quejes, que siempre te hacemos y te lo damos todo.

-Querrás decir que _Hinata_ me lo da todo y lo hace todo. ¡Tú nunca mueves un dedo!

-Yo no me acoplo en las casas de la gente como si fuera una okupa...

-¿Qué queréis para acompañar la leche, chicas?-las interrumpió Hinata-.¿Galletas o tostadas?

-Galletas-dijo Sakura.

-Tostadas-dijo Ino-. con mermelada de naranja.

-¿Naranja dulce o ácida, Ino-chan?

-Ácida-respondió Ino, nombrando el adjetivo perfecto para describir la mirada que le estaba manteniendo a Sakura y pasándose la lengua por los labios con aire amenazador. La pelirrosa se la mantuvo.

-Todavía tienes restos de zumo de tomate en los labios, rubita.

-Reza para que no sea tu sangre, frentuda-chan...

El furibundo contacto visual se vio interrumpido por un platito que contenía un puñado de galletas y tostadas untadas con mermelada.

-¡El desayuno está listo,chicaaas!-anunció Hinata alegremente.

-Gracias-gruñó Sakura, cogiendo una galleta y mordiéndola con instinto asesino reprimido. Ino la ignoró y fue a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina seguida de Hinata y la pelirrosa. Las tres permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, bebiendo de sus tazas a sorbitos y masticando los alimentos del platito.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa, Hinata-chan?-preguntó la pelirrosa a la morena, mojando una galleta en su leche.

-¿¡Ah?...P-pues yo...-la chica se ruborizó y bajó la vista, apabullada ante la mirada de sus dos amigas-Esque...hoy he soñado con Naruto...

-¡Eso es buena señal!-canturreó Ino alegremente, mientras Sakura mordía la galleta pensativa.

-Hum...Sigmund Freud,el creador del psicoanálisis,elaboró la teoría de que en un sueño todas las personas que aparecen son parte del que está soñando...asi que lo único que ha hecho Hinata ha sido soñarse a sí misma con la forma de Naruto-razonó.

-No, en realidad Freud diría que lo que Hinata ha hecho ha sido exponer una faceta de su personalidad inconsciente encarnándola sobre una persona de su vida consciente. No me vengas con rollos psicológicos, frentuda-chan...-replicó Ino, dejando a las otras dos a cuadros.

-En fin...Será mejor que os empecéis a vestir ya para la cita que teníais con Sai y Naruto hoy, ¿no?-preguntó la pelirrosa, levantándose de la mesa y dejando su taza vacía en el fregadero.

-Tómatelo con calma, frentuda-chan-dijo Ino con tono condescendiente, apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa y mordiendo una tostada tranquilamente-hemos quedado a mediodía...

-Pues que sepas que ya son las once y media-la interrumpió Sakura, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿¡CÓMO?-gritó la rubia espantada, incorporándose de golpe y tirando el plato con las galletas y tostadas-¡NO PUEDE SER!¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!¡DEPRISA, HINATA, VAMOS A VESTIRNOS!-dicho esto agarró a la pobre Hinata de la muñeca, y sin darle tiempo a terminarse una galleta, la hizo acompañarla a su cuarto, pasando al lado de la pelirrosa rápidas como una exhalación.

Sakura siguió desayunando tranquilamente. Era sábado y tenía que estar en el trabajo a la una. Podía tomárselo con calma.

-¿Ya estás lista, Hinata?

-Sí, casi...Espera un momento...

La morena forcejeaba apurada, tratando de recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta, pero le era imposible: su pelo era tan liso y tenía tan poco volumen que nunca le quedaba bien llevarlo de algún modo que no fuera suelto. Ino resopló frustrada.

-Anda, ven aquí, que te ayudo...-Hinata se acercó a ella y, con unos movimientos ágiles y mañosos que sólo podía realizarse tras años de práctica, la rubia le trenzó la melena y la enrolló sobre sí misma, haciendo un moño y atándoselo con un coletero-¡Ya está!

Hinata se palpó con cuidado la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tanteando maravillada aquel moño perfecto.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ino-chan! Ojalá fuera tan hábil como tú en estas cosas...Me gustaría tener el pelo como tú, espeso y ondulado...-añadió, observando con admiración el peinado de su amiga, una coleta recogida de cualquier manera pero que la favorecía bastante.

-¿Para qué? Estás guapa de todas las maneras posibles, tontita-le dijo su amiga acercándose a ella y abrazándola cariñosamente. Hinata se dejó querer y esbozó una sonrisa, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, ésta desapareció. Observó su pelo liso y soso,sus deprimentes ojos grises, su rostro recubierto por aquella odiosa piel paliducha que se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad y su pecho prominente. Bajó la vista con tristeza. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

Ino se dio cuenta de la desazón de su amiga y, sin dejar de abrazarla, pegó sus labios al oído de la morena y empezó a decir con voz hipnotizante:

-Confía...En el poder de las tetas...Teeeeetas...Teeeetas...

Hinata pegó un bote y miró a su amiga sobresaltada.

-¿¡P-pero qué dices, Ino-chan?

La rubia soltó una carcajada y la miró sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Perdona, Hinata-chan, esque es tan divertido gastarte asustarte!...Je, je, je...-se enjugó una lágrima, se calmó y miró a la otra con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué, nos vamos ya?

-Sí...-murmuró Hinata, asintiendo, y salió del cuarto detrás de su amiga.

Hinata estaba confusa.

Había llegado con Ino al lugar donde se encontraba el recinto destinado al Paintball, una explanada de tierra destinada a la actividad. Las dos chicas habían besado bastantes mejillas de gente que había invitado Sai, pero, para decepción de Hinata, ninguna había sido la de Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Al final había decidido no venir?

Y ahora, ahí se encontraba ella, enfundada en un traje de camuflaje verde que le quedaba pequeño y le apretaba los pechos y sosteniendo una especie de pistola extraña que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar.

Por lo menos, se había enterado de lo que era el Paintball: en primer lugar, no era una discoteca ni nada por el estilo (saltaba a la vista, sobre todo porque a nadie se le ocurriría inaugurar un sitio de baile en medio de la nada), sino un juego de tiro. Era obligatorio llevar un uniforme, el cual consistía en un uniforme (verde o camuflaje), un casco, unos guantes, unas botas y la pistola. Pero lo original estaba en que las balas no eran de metal, sino pintura comprimida que, si bien al golpearte no te mataba, por lo menos te hacía bastante daño. Había que dividirse en dos equipos y el objetivo principal variaba según la forma en la que se jugase.

Por ejemplo, cuando las partidas eran eliminatorias, había que eliminar a todos los jugadores del equipo contario e intentar quedar el último en pie. Hinata no llegó a aguantar ni diez segundos.

Cuando las partidas eran de _centerflag_, había que coger una bandera del centro del campo y llevarla al lugar de partida del equipo oponente. Esta vez, Hinata estaba escarmentada por el dolor de los balazos y se había limitado a esconderse detrás de un árbol sin hacer nada.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de la partida más importante, ya que era la última y decidía quién era el equipo ganador: era parecida a la _centerflag_, pero con la diferencia de que había que robarle la bandera al bando contrario y colocarla en tu propia base.

Hinata había tratado de escabullirse, pero Ino la había obligado a acompañarla por el campo con el propósito de conseguir la bandera enemiga (porque, aunque la rubia no quería admitirlo, le daba mucha rabia ir perdiendo).

-¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! ¡Lograremos infiltrarnos en sus filas sin ser vistas!

-Sólo es un juego, Ino-chan... ¡Además, no quiero que me disparen otra vez!-lloriqueó Hinata.

-¡No seas quejica! Bastará con que permanezcamos unidas.

-V-vale...

De pronto, se oyó el sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose rápidamente y ambas chicas pegaron un respingo.

-¡Viene alguien!-dijo Ino-. ¡Rápido, separémonos!

-¿¡Pero habías dicho que teníamos que permanecer unidas, Ino-chan?-exclamó Hinata confusa. Sin embargo, hizo caso a su amiga y corrió a ocultarse tras un matorral. Se sentó mientras sostenía su pistola con fuerza y contuvo la respiración, cerrando los ojos. Pasados unos segundos, los abrió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba. Se puso lívida de miedo. Una persona del equipo contrario la observaba desde las alturas, apuntándola con el arma.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡N-NO ME DISPARES, POR FAVOR!-chilló la chica aterrada, soltando su pistola y alzando las manos. Pero el enemigo seguía apuntándola impasible-. ¡V-VALE! ¡ME RIN...!

De pronto, una bala amarilla surgió de la nada y fue a parar al pecho del tío del equipo contrario, derribándole por la fuerza del impacto. Hinata se quedó mirándole atónita, y entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

-¡Oye, tú!¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? ¡No se puede disparar desde tan cerca!

La morena se giró y vio a otra persona caminando hacia ellos. A juzgar por lo que había dicho, debía de estar dirigiéndose a su enemigo.

-¡Anda, lárgate antes de que te llene el culo de metralla!-siguió gritándole el recién llegado.

El otro hizo un ademán de replicar, pero por algún motivo (tal vez el hecho de que el otro parecía bastante dispuesto a cumplir lo que había dicho) se calló, se puso en pie y se alejó corriendo sin decir palabra.

Hinata se quedó contemplando cómo se alejaba y luego dirigió la vista hacia la otra figura, atemorizada por lo que podría hacerla. Pero si la había defendido sería de su bando, ¿no? Y entonces, distinguió tras la parte del cristal del casco aquellos ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?-le preguntó Naruto.

-¡Naruto-kun!-se exaltó la chica-A-al final viniste...

-¡Por supuesto! Nada iba a detenerme, ¡y mucho menos que me detuvieran por no tener permiso de conducir!

-¡¿Cómo?

-¡Basta de preguntas, Hinata-chan!¡Ha llegado el momento de pasar a la acción!-Naruto le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella se la estrechó, cohibida-¡Vamos a conseguir esa bandera, vaya que sí!

"Oh, no", pensó Hinata. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a andar detrás de Naruto. Entonces, el rubio se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Una cosa más, Hinata-chan!

-¿S-sí?

Naruto acercó su cara a la suya y la apuntó autoritariamente con el dedo.

-¡Nunca te rindas! ¡Eso es de cobardes!

-V-vale...

Echaron a andar, él con despreocupación y ella arrepintiéndose interiormente de haber accedido a venir y preguntándose por qué todo el mundo se tomaba aquel juego tan en serio.

Pero bueno, al menos había vuelto a ver a Naruto...

Mientras tanto, Ino había abandonado su propósito de conseguir la bandera, y ahora estaba besándose tranquilamente con Sai escondidos tras un árbol. A decir verdad, sus objetivos no solían durar mucho (y menos si había chicos de por medio).

De pronto, una voz a sus espaldas les sobresaltó:

-¡Rendíos!

Dejaron de besarse y miraron con curiosidad a la persona que había hablado. Estaba a escasos metros de ellos, empuñaba su pistola con fuerza y desprendía un aura amenazadora, pero…Estaba completamente bizco.

Sai e Ino empezaron a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro, empezando a mosquearse-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? ¿Esque he contado un chiste? ¿Tengo _cara de chiste_?

Si un telépata hubiese pasado en aquel momento por allí, habría leído en las cabezas de Ino y Sai, con letras de diez metros de altura: "¡ESTÁS BIZCO, JODER! ¡PUES CLARO QUE TIENES CARA DE CHISTE!"

Los chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, cabreando cada vez más a su oponente.

-¿Qué, os rendís o no?

Sai ahogó una carcajada y levantó las manos con aire conciliador.

-Vale, vale…Nos rendimos… ¡Jajaja…!

-¡Ya era hora! Venga, desfilad…

Los dos chicos dejaron su arma en el suelo y abandonaron el terreno de juego, sin dejar de soltar risitas tontas.

-¡Ya casi hemos llegado, Hinata-chan!

-¡S-sí!

Hinata entornó los ojos y observó desde detrás de Naruto el claro que se extendía ante ellos. Ahí, a escasos metros, estaba la bandera del equipo contrario, ondeando de vez en cuando por las ráfagas de viento.

-Parece que no hay nadie. ¡Venga, vamos!

La chica cogió aire y empezó a caminar junto con el rubio hacia el objeto. Tenía miedo, pero no quería que el chico se pensase que era una cobarde.

Naruto cogió el asta con decisión y arrancó la bandera del suelo.

-¡La tenemos!-exclamó triunfante-. Ahora sólo hay que volver a la base y habremos ganado.

Hinata sentía el corazón en la garganta por el miedo, pero estaba decidida: defendería a Naruto si alguien le disparaba y ganarían la partida.

No se cruzaron con nadie hasta llegar a su zona del campo.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó el rubio al ver el pedazo de tierra desierto-¡Nos han quitado la bandera!

De pronto, algo pasó silbando al lado de Hinata y se estrelló contra un árbol delante de ella. Una bala.

La chica se giró y observó aterrada que varias personas del equipo contrario los apuntaban. O más bien, _la apuntaban_.

Sin darle tiempo a rendirse, varios de ellos la dispararon a la vez. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para el dolor del impacto. Pero no llegó a sentirlo.

Abrió los ojos extrañada y vio a Naruto tendido en el suelo, con numerosas marcas amarillas de pintura por todo el cuerpo. La había protegido.

-¡Corre, Hinata-chan!-gritó el rubio, y señaló algo por detrás de él-¡Recoge la bandera y llévala a la base!

Viendo que no había tiempo para dar las gracias, Hinata se limitó a obedecer y empezó a correr hacia el punto fijado, rauda como una flecha. Oyó disparos detrás de ella, pero no miró atrás. Ninguno la alcanzó, por lo que supuso que los jugadores de su equipo debían de estar defendiéndola.

Casi había llegado…

Una bala de pintura la alcanzó en el casco y se lo arrancó de la cabeza, deshaciéndole el moño y dejando su pelo recogido en una trenza. No se detuvo.

-¡Ríndete!-gritó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

¡Ahí estaba la base!¡La tenía justo enfrente!

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Hinata pegó un salto, enarbolando la bandera, y sintió que algo la alcanzaba en un pecho. Cayó al suelo y el asta se incrustó en la tierra.

La chica se quedó quieta, jadeando y sin soltar el palo. Sonrió exhausta. Lo había conseguido.

A su espalda escuchó vítores y gritos, que rápidamente quedaron ahogados por los chillidos de Ino:

-¡HINATA-CHAN!¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?

La rubia corrió junto a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-S-sí…No pasa nada…

Ino se giró y fulminó con la mirada a los del equipo contrario.

-¡SERÉIS MAMONES! ¡¿QUIÉN LA HA DISPARADO?

-No te pongas así, Ino…en eso consiste el juego-trató de calmarla Sai, pero ella siguió vociferando:

-¡¿CÓMO?¡LA HAN DADO EN LA CABEZA Y LUEGO EN PLENA TETA, SAI!¿¡SABES LO QUE DUELE ESO?

-Pues, sinceramente, no-respondió el chico. Ino soltó un bufido y volvió a mirar a los jugadores.

-¡A quien haya disparado a Hinata: que sepa que tarde o temprano daré con él y le machacaré los huesos hasta hacerlos polvo!¡Y sé que era una chica!¡Tenía tetas!¡Lo he visto!

-Ino-dijo Sai pacientemente-, le dijeron que se rindiera y no lo hizo. Según las reglas, en esa situación sí se puede disparar.

-¡Me da igual!¡A la cara y a las tetas no se dispara!¡Eso es de rastreros!

Hinata se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y suspiró; sabía que en esa situación era imposible calmar a su amiga, por mucho que le dijera que no le importaba. El pecho le dolía un poco, pero se le pasaría enseguida. Alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto, que la contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, Hinata-chan!¡Hemos ganado gracias a ti!

-S-sin ti no lo habría conseguido, Naruto-kun…-sonrió ella ruborizándose.

-¡Venga ya, no seas modesta!-se rió el rubio- Por cierto, esa trenza te queda genial. Estás muy guapa.

-¿¡D-de verdad!-preguntó la chica, poniéndose todavía más colorada-G-gracias…

Mantuvo su sonrisa, sintiendo una tímida satisfacción dentro de ella.

No se dio cuenta de que, entre los jugadores del equipo contrario, uno la observaba fijamente, con el odio y el rencor grabado en sus ojos castaños.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 3! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy trabajando en otros fics y no me venía la inspiración para éste (^^U). La canción de la BlackBerry de Ino no es otra que el famoso "Tik-Tok" de Kesha. Creo que pega con su personalidad (^^). Lo de la persona bizca es un hecho real, y ocurrió en mi instituto con un profesor…XP

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, y a las que añadieron la historia a favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Pd: no sé por qué a veces las frases aparecen incompletas, pero trataré de solucionarlo.

Pd2: me sentiría feliz si me dejarais un review XD

* * *

25/2/12

Hola a todos. Con motivo del retomo de este fic, he resubido y corregido todos los capítulos publicados hasta ahora para volver a poner la historia en circulación. En esots momentos, el capítulo cuatro ya está casi a punto. Sí, tras un año vuelvo con este fic…Disculpad la tardanza. Saludos.


End file.
